Polos opuestos
by Seyram Asakura
Summary: Él, miembro de un grupo de jovenes con pésimo gusto por la música. Ella, una pianista joven y millonaria. Ambas vidas no podían ser más distintas y, sin embargo, un golpe del destino haría que él posara sus ojos en ella...y que ella se rebele por amor.
1. Los Bboys y la pianista

_**Notas iniciales:** Buenas a todos y todas, estoy aqui con otra historia que supuestamente iba a subir para el año que viene pero es que tanto ver HoroxRen (que conste no tengo nada en contra de a quien le guste) decidí subir algun YohxAnna puesto que la pareja oficial esta desapareciendo de . Espero que os guste._

_**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece ningun personaje, solo los padres de Anna ^^_

* * *

**Capítulo 1:**** La pianista y los Bboys.**

Como todas las noches, volvía a casa decaída y cansada del conservatorio, y mas esta vez gracias a los regaños que se había ganado por parte del instructor y todos los fallos que había cometido.

Cursaba tercer año de piano y sin duda era el que peor se le estaba dando. Había suspendido todos sus exámenes y todo por culpa de esos niñatos que se reunían en una plazoleta que había en frente de su casa y rompían la tranquilidad del lugar. Se habían llamar Bboys y bajo su punto de vista tenían un gusto horrible con respecto a la música y la moda.

Caminó, por donde ellos estaban, erguida y con la frente en alto, no le gustaba pasar por ahí pero necesitaba llegar a su casa y ella no era ninguna cobarde para evitarlos. Notó como uno de ellos, de cabello largo y castaño, la miraba de arriba a abajo pero ella no le hizo ni caso, y con paso ligero se introdujo en su casa.

Se dirigió hacia el piano que había en una de las tantas salas de la casa bajo el sonido de las risas de aquellos chicos. Mañana tenía una examen importante y prácticamente fallaba en toda las notas, la partitura se la sabia de memoria pero es distinto la teoría a la práctica. Se sentó en el sillín y empezó a tocar con esos dedos finos y largos que tenía; sin embargo, en cuanto marcó la primera tecla de aquel lujoso instrumento fue fallando nota tras nota.

Para su mala suerte, la ventana daba al lugar donde esos muchachos estaban por lo que no le sorprendía que se pusieran a reírse de ella porque estaba fallando y a decirle cosas como "aprende a tocar" o "todo lo que tienes de buena lo tienes de mala pianista". Nunca había sido tan impulsiva pero estaba de muy mal humor y esos comentarios había sido la gota que colmaba el vaso; se levantó, abrió la ventana y empezó a gritar cono una loca.

-¿Es que no tenéis otras cosas mejores que hacer que estar ahí molestando?.- Espetó duramente con el ceño fruncido.

Antes este arranque de violencia de la rubia, lo chicos se empezaron a reír más fuertemente y el que le estaba mirando cuando entró, el de cabello largo, se acercó a la ventana donde ella estaba asomada y le sonrió de manera perversa.

-Vamos belleza, deja de tocar el piano un rato y vente a divertir con nosotros.- Le dijo poniendo su pose más sexy.

-Que sugerencia mas descabellada, tengo cosas mejores que hacer como para perder el tiempo con ustedes.- Le contestó de forma hostil a lo que el pelilargo sonrió.

-Vamos, pero si no sabes tocar el piano qué más da.

Ante este comentario, todos sus compañeros se empezaron a reír pero a Anna no le hizo ninguna gracia, más bien se molestó.

-Estúpido.- Y sin más, se adentró de nuevo a la casa, cerrando fuertemente la ventana, y volvió a su tarea.

Este hecho hizo que los chavales de afuera empezaran a reír a carcajada limpia cosa que provocaba la ira de la rubia, a tal punto que deseaba salir y partirle la boca a cada uno de ellos. En cambio, Anna volvió a su lugar en el piano e intentó de nuevo componer su canción más un estruendoso ruido del exterior acabó con toda su paciencia y concentración.

Sin ánimos de volver a sacar la cabeza por la ventana y reprenderles a cambio de que ellos se rieran de su persona, se levantó del sillín y decidió que lo mejor era darse un baño hasta que sus padres llegaran de trabajar.

* * *

La noche cayó en Tokio y volvió a reinar el silencio por lo que intuía que aquellos muchachos ya se habían cansado de incordiar y cada uno se había marchado a su casa. Para ella eso era una alegría así no tendría que seguir escuchando esa música infernal.

Como aun no habían venido sus padres se dispuso a seguir intentando sacarle las notas al instrumento musical rojo caoba que sus padres les había regalado una vez ella había empezado a estudiar la carrera de piano.

Se llevó un buen rato tocando, si es que a eso se le llamaba tocar, hasta que escucho la puerta de entrada abrirse y un animado ya estamos en casa de parte de su madre. Paró de tocar una vez su madre se adentró a la sala donde ella se encontraba y le daba sonoros besos en los cachetes. A ella nunca le gustaba que le saludara de aquella forma pero no se negó al afecto que le profesaba su madre.

-¿Qué tal tesoro, como te ha ido?.-Le preguntó en un tono demasiado aniñado para una mujer de 38 años.

-No muy bien, mañana tengo un examen y por culpa de los niñatos que se ponen en la plazoleta a hacer tonterías no he podido practicar nada.- Le respondió secamente mientras tocaba las teclas todas seguidas de un lado a otro.

Su madre le acaricio el pelo, intentando tranquilizarla, como cuando ella era pequeña y se enfada por no tener lo que quería. Este acto hizo que Anna resoplara, su madre nunca entendería que ella ya había crecido y que no necesitaba consuelo de su parte.

Scarlet Kiouyama era una persona demasiado infantil para su gusto, le encantaba ir a tiendas de ropa y accesorio cual niña adolescente de quince años, y lo peor es que la arrastraba con ella siempre a pesar de que no le gustara salir de compras. Y como no, este viernes no se libraría de ello.

-Anda Anna, no te preocupes seguro que te sale bien.- Le animó como siempre hacia, aparte de tener esa actitud de niña pequeña siempre la apoyaba y le daba consejos.- Y para que mañana no estés todo el día dando vueltas por cómo te ha salido, vamos de compra ¿vale?.- Y como siempre, intentaba subirle los ánimos sacándola a comprar.

-No sé mama, yo…

-Oh vamos Anna, será divertido.- Le interrumpió sentándose al lado de ella y sonriéndole con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Está bien.- Suspiró derrotada, no le vendría mal una salida de chicas.

Ambas se levantaron y bajaron al salón donde el patriarca de la familia las esperaba sentado en uno de los sillones viendo la televisión.

-Buenas noches papa.- Le saludó educadamente Anna al entrar al salón.

Su padre solamente le saludó con la mano sin apartar la mirada del televisor. Anna se sentó en el otro sillón, que estaba al lado del de donde su padre se sentó, mientras suspiraba amargamente, ellos nunca se llevarían bien.

Si su madre le apoyaba en todo, su padre era totalmente distinto. Yali Kiouyama y su hija se llevaban fatal desde que esta rechazó su oferta de ir a trabajar con él a su empresa para dedicarse enteramente a tocar el piano. Para él, había sido una falta de respeto que Anna denegase dicha oferta y eso no se lo iba a perdonar nunca.

-Anna y yo vamos a irnos de compra luego de que ella termine el examen.- Le comunicó a su marido sentándose cerca de él.

Yali parecía no haber odio lo que su mujer le había dicho pero a ella no le importó y se enfrascó en una charla con su hija sobre que tiendas iban a visitar mañana.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Anna se presentó al examen lo más espabilada que pudo. No había dormido casi nada porque se había levantado temprano para poder practicar antes de ir al conservatorio y lo malo del asunto es que seguía haciéndolo mal y eso se demostró a la hora de la verdad.

Milagrosamente, había permanecido despierta mientras algunas de sus compañeras realizaban el examen y ahora era ella la que se encontraba delante del piano temblando como un flan.

-Bien Kiouyama cuando quieras.- Le animó el profesor.

Anna comenzó a tocar suavemente la partitura que se sabía de memoria de todas las veces que la había leído ya. Sin embargo, después de un par de notas empezó a fallar lo que le puso mucho más nerviosa.

-Perdón.- Se disculpó cuando dejó de tocar y dirigió su vista al maestro.

-Está bien, le permitiré un intento más.

Volvió a empezar a tocar aquella sintonía sin mucho éxito pues, aunque había durado más que la primera vez, volvió a fallar en la parte más difícil y más importante de la canción. Anna dejo de tocar una vez mas y suspiró con resignación.

-Kyouyama esta suspensa.-Le informó anotándolo en su cuaderno de notas.- Para la próxima vez practíquelo más

La joven se levanto del sillín y, tras una leve inclinación en forma de despedida, salió del aula directo a su casa. Tan solo pensar que su madre la estaría esperando para ir de compras le hacía sentir nauseas; lo menos que quería era ir a visitar escaparates.

Como cada vez que había un examen ya no había más clases, se fue intentando no ser vista por sus compañeras así se evitaría pasar un rato vergonzoso diciendo su nota aunque claro, mañana estarían en el tablón de la entrada del conservatorio y todos los sabrían.

Estaba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que llegó a su casa hasta que escucho el griterío que había en la plazoletita donde casi todos los jóvenes del barrio se reunían. Y no era para menos, aquellos delincuentes juveniles estaba otra vez allí armando escándalo.

Esto le hizo pensar que no tenían unos estudios que seguir porque tan solo eran las once de la mañana, más o menos, y ellos ya estaban allí bailando o lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

Volvió a pasar por delante de ellos para que viera que no les intimidaba nada y. como de costumbre, el de pelo largo se le quedó mirando de nuevo. Le daba la extraña sensación de que a ese muchacho le gustaba ella, pero ni por todo el dinero del mundo se juntaría con semejante plebe.

-Eh rubia, ¿Qué pronto has vuelto hoy no?.- le preguntó uno de cabellos azulados; bajo su punto de vista era el más ridículo de todos.

-No es de tu incumbencia pelo-pincho.- Le contestó mordazmente sin parar el paso.

-¿Cómo me has dicho?.- Le gritó exaltado.

-Ya basta Horo-Horo, no sabes tratar a las mujeres, déjamelo a mí.- Y bajo su sonrisa se aproximó a Anna.

La susodicha seguía su camino sin importarle lo que pasara a su alrededor; sin embargo un estorboso obstáculo se interpuso entre la puerta de su casa y ella.

-¿Qué quieres?- Le cuestionó de la forma más seca y fría que pudo.

-¿Cuando vamos a salir un día juntos? Ya sabes, dar un paseo, ir al cine o lo que surja- Le contestó con otra pregunta y terminó con un guiño de ojo.

La rubia arqueo una ceja sin creer lo que ese idiota le proponía. ¿Quería salir con ella?¿A solas? Definitivamente esa música no le hacía bien al poco cerebro que tenia.

-A ver, déjame pensar…- Hizo ademan de estar ponderando la invitación.-¡No! Y ahora si eres tan amable de dejarme pasar.

Anna intentó pasar por un lado del castaño pero este se movió ágilmente cubriéndole el paso y le regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante, pero no hizo mella en ella. Intentó irse por el otro lado pero igual se movió.

-Mira estúpido, o te quitas o…

-Venga hermano déjala en paz ya.- Le interrumpió un muchacho muy parecido al que tenía en frente.

-Que molesto eres Yoh.- Le reprendió fijando la mirada en su igual.

El nombrado se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y apartó a Hao de ahí, sin embargo, sin darse cuenta el también le estaba bloqueando el paso a la joven.

-Disculpa a mi hermano él es…

-¿Te puedes quitar del medio?- Interrumpió abruptamente la disculpa del joven.

-Eh, si disculpa.- Y tras llevarse una mano a la nuca y volverle a sonreír la dejó pasar.

Anna entró a su casa bajo la mirada de todos aquellos muchachos y especialmente de uno de ellos.

-Yoh eres un aguafiestas, estaba a punto de ligármela.- Le amonestó mientras se acercaba a él.

-No es cierto Hao, la estabas molestando y ella no te ha hecho nada a ti.- Le contradijo mirándolo a los ojos.

La mirada enfrentada de aquellos hermanos se vio interrumpida por el sonido de una puerta al abrirse, por la misma que la rubia acababa de entrar.

* * *

Entró a su casa lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Caminó por los pasillos y se encontró a su madre quien, como de costumbre, le saludó con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué tal te fue el examen tesoro?.- Le preguntó con ese tono soso y meloso con el que le solía hablar.

-Fatal, me suspendieron.- Le contestó decaídamente.

-Bueno no pasa nada. Ahora nos vamos de tiendas y veras como se te pasa.- Le intentó animar, pero fallo rotundamente.

-Hablando de eso mama, yo…

-Nada, voy a por mí abrigo y ya vuelvo.- Le interrumpió porque seguramente había adivinado que su hija no tenía ganas de salir.

Mientras su madre iba a por su chaqueta, ella se sentó en una de las sillas que supuestamente su madre había puesto allí para decorar el pasillo.

-Bien, pues en marcha.- Dijo su madre muy animadamente cuando regresó.

Salieron de la casa y esos cretinos aun seguían hay parados, igual que cuando los dejo ella. Como por sincronización, todos se volvieron a mirarla a ella y a su madre.

-"Genial".- Pensó la rubia.

-Y bien Anna, ¿Qué piensas comprarte?.- Le preguntó mientras caminaban bajo la mirada de todos.

-No lo sé.- Le contestó secamente.

-Sería bueno que te compraras algo elegante, pronto vendrán al navidades y…

-Eh pianista, ¿de compras con mamá?-Le preguntó burlescamente el acosador de antes.

-Venga Hao déjala tranquila.- Escuchó a lo lejos como le reprendía el que era su hermano o algo por el estilo, ya que se parecían muchos.

Anna y Scarlet siguieron su camino sin hacerles caso hasta que lo perdieron de vista al cruzar la esquina.

-¿Conoces a esos niñatos de algo Anna?-Cuestionó con una mezcla de enfado y curiosidad.

-No mamá, no los conozco.

* * *

El día había sido entretenido yendo de una tienda a otra, habían comprado gran cantidad de prendas y tres o cuatro pares de zapatos. Todo iba estupendamente hasta que el móvil de su madre sonó.

_-Lo siento Anna, tengo que irme. Es muy urgente.- Le dijo la madre muy apurada._

_-Y ¿qué hago yo con todas estas bolsas?- Le cuestionó mientras veía como se iba._

_-Pide un taxi y vete a casa.- Le respondió mientras le tendía un par de billetes._

_Ella se quedo allí, sola y con un monto de bolsas en sus manos mientras su madre se perdía por los pasillos._

Y ahora estaba de camino a su casa. No había cogido un taxi, no porque no quisiera, sino porque le cogió la hora en las que todo mundo salía del trabajo directo para casa y había mucho tráfico cosa que le hizo difícil encontrar uno.

Se quedó sorprendida al ver que la plazoleta estaba totalmente vacía, libre de cualquier insecto que quisiera molestarla o hacerle enfadar.

Cruzó la plazoleta lentamente puesto que ya estaba cansada de andar y sobre todo de llevar las malditas bolsas. Una vez frente a la puerta de su casa, Anna la abrió rápidamente y entró soltando todas las bolsas de un tirón.

-No vuelvo a ir de compras con ella nunca más.- Se dijo para sí al ver que casi todas las bolsas eran de su madre y dos o tres suyas.

* * *

La temperatura en aquella ciudad había disminuido notablemente en la última semana y no era para menos porque la Navidad ya estaba cerca.

Bueno aún quedaba un mes pero para su madre es como si estuviera a dos días. Ya estaba preparando los adornos navideños, esos que ella tanto odiaba, y preparando la lista de invitados que acudirían a su fiesta.

Y para colmo, la había dejado sola todo el fin de semana con la casa hecha un desastre.

Esta mañana se había levantado temprano para llegar bien al conservatorio, cuál fue su sorpresa al ver una nota pegada en el frigorífico diciendo que ella y su padre habían cogido un avión de madrugada y que debía de recoger la casa antes de que volviesen.

Resignada, se fue al conservatorio y allí al menos le habían dado una buena noticia. Al parecer el profesor había considerado la opción de hacer una recuperación a finales de diciembre a aquellos que habían suspendido

Después de esa agradable noticia, las clases se impartieron como siempre y ahora estaba de vuelta a su casa embutida en su abrigo para contrarrestar el frio aunque no servía de nada.

Estaba ensimismada leyendo una nueva partitura que le había dado ese día el maestro. Debería aprendérsela, no era para examen ni nada pero contaría para la nota final si la tocaba bien en la fiesta de navidad que se hacía en el conservatorio.

-Pianista, eh pianista quítate del medio.- Le gritó una voz a sus espaldas.

Iba tan metida en su lectura que no lo estaba escuchando hasta que el muchacho grito un poco más fuerte para que se enterara.

-Pianista que te quites del medio.

Volvió a gritar una y otra vez pero Anna no le hacía caso, para qué si seguro que era para burlarse de ella o acosarle como siempre.

Ya harta, intento dar la vuelta para gritar que la dejara en paz; sin embargo, un dolor horrible recorrió todo su cuerpo justo antes de girar la cabeza.

**Continuara…**

* * *

_**Notas finales**: ¿Qué tal? De verdad llegué a pensar que no terminaria nunca el cap. pero aqui está. Me parecio aburrido este primer capitulo, pero los próximos seran un poco mas interesantes, o eso espero jajajaja._

_No soy de poner titulos de capitulos porque nunca sé cual ponerle pero esta vez si se cual será el del próximo cap._

_Cap 2: Un golpe del destino._

_Bueno, el próximo fic que tengo que acutulizar es el de Aprendiendo a quererte y espero subirlo pronto. Pues sin nada mas que decir, me marcho, Bye!_

_By:Seyram Asakura_


	2. Un golpe del destino

_**Notas iniciales:**** Hola queridos lectores, otra vez vuelvo con otro fic. Os recuerdo, como dije en mi fic "Princes sin rescatar" que cada viernes subire un cap de uno de mis fics. Eso si, no van a ir con orden porque soy desastrosamente desordenada.**_

_**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece Shaman King, solo los padres de Anna y su amiga._

_**

* * *

**__**Capitulo 2:**__ Un golpe del destino_

Ya harta, intentó dar la vuelta para gritar que la dejara en paz; sin embargo, un dolor horrible recorrió todo su cuerpo justo antes de girar la cabeza.

Se medio incorporó pues estaba casi tumbada en el pavimento, al parecer algo o alguien se había chocado con ella y la había tirado al suelo. Levantó la mirada con una mano sobre su adolorida cabeza para ver al causante y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que vio.

-¡Tu!- Exclamó con el mayor desprecio jamás oído.

Ahí estaba tirado, al lado de su "vehículo", el causante de que todas sus pertenecías, incluida ella, estuvieran desparramadas por el suelo.

-Lo siento, te llamé pero no me hacías caso.- Le explicó al tiempo que se levantaba y recogía las cosas de la muchacha.

Anna se levantó ayudada por la pared observándolo atentamente. Cierto era que la había llamado pero creía que era para burlarse de ella como siempre hacia, no se hubiera imaginado nunca que era porque estaban a punto de chocarse.

El muchacho de pelo castaño se acercó a ella y le dio todas sus cosas mirándole con una sonrisa que a Anna le aprecio encantadora.

-"Pero qué diablos piensas Anna".- Se reprendió por tales pensamientos.

-¿Me perdonas?- Le preguntó mirándola fijamente pero esta vez muy serio.- Yo en verdad no…

-Sí, sí, lo que digas.- Le contestó duramente.

Cogió sus pertenencias y las metió en el pequeño bolso que aun colgaba de su hombre y emprendió el camino… o al menos lo intentó. Un agudo dolor en su tobillo hizo que se quedara donde estaba.

-¿Te has hecho daño?- Le preguntó preocupado montado encima de su patinete.

-No te importa.- Y emprendió el camino intentando no cojear.

El muchacho la siguió una gran parte del camino. Anna se dio cuenta de esto pero no le hizo caso hasta que él empezó a tararear sabe dios que canción y se le hizo verdaderamente molesto.

-Deja de seguirme.- Le espetó dándose la vuelta para enfrentar a su "seguidor"

El pelicastaño se quitó los audífonos de las orejas y le sonrió despreocupadamente.

-Pero si no te estoy siguiendo.- Le contestó con una mirada de lo más inocente.

-¿A no?.- Le dijo acercándose a él.- ¿Entonces qué haces detrás mía, a ver?

-Pues me dirijo al mismo lugar que tu.- Le contestó rascándose la cabeza.

La rubia bufó molesta y siguió su camino. Muy bien, se dirigía a la plazoleta en frente de su casa lo que significaba que tendría poca tranquilidad.

-"¡Genial!"

El la siguió de todas formas observándola de arriba a abajo. Era una muchacha demasiado bonita para el carácter que tenia, aunque no era para menos cuando siempre él y sus amigos la estaban molestando.

Aceleró un poco el paso de su patinete y se puso al lado de ella.

-Por cierto, no me has dicho tu nombre.- Le preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Anna le miró con una ceja alzada y sin comprender muy bien la pregunta ¿Quería saber cómo se llamaba? Definitivamente este muchacho no era normal.

-¿Qué te hizo pensar que te lo diría?- Le contestó de forma mordaz y dando el asunto por zanjado, jamás le diría su nombre a un niñato como él.

El chico sonrió, vaya que era difícil tratar con ella. Pero no se rindió, insistiría hasta que ella le dijese su nombre.

-Yo me llamo Yoh.- Le dijo como si verdaderamente Anna se lo hubiera preguntado.

La rubia se paró en el semáforo que acababa de cambiar a rojo y lo miró suspicazmente. ¿A dónde quería llegar? Si pensaba que podrían ser amigos del alma el pobre estaba muy equivocado.

-Como si me interesara.- Dijo en un susurro apartando la mirada de él.

-Oh vamos, dime tu nombre pianista.- Insistió una vez más.- Es que llamarte pianista es demasiado... ¿largo?

Y el semáforo cambio a verde.

Cruzó la calle sin hacerle el menor caso. Definitivamente era un idiota, debería estar hasta avergonzada de que "caminara" a su lado y más si la acompañaría a su casa.

Anduvieron un par de cuadras más y el chico seguía insistiendo y preguntado, así que no tuvo más remedio que decirle el nombre, a ver si así se callaba.

-Anna, mi nombre es Anna.- Le dijo con fastidio.

-Bonito nombre.- Le contestó con una sonrisa en su cara.-Al igual que tu.- Susurró, aunque ella lo escuchó claramente

A Anna se le colorearon las mejillas de rojo ¿Por qué? Pues no lo sabía pero poca gente se atrevía a decirle que era bonita y menos aun salía viva para contarlo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no hizo nada, siguió su camino hasta su casa.

Llegaron a la plazoleta para el alivio de Anna, aunque no sabía si estar aliviada o no porque en cuanto pusieron un pie en aquel lugar empezaron las burlas.

-Vaya, vaya, ¿pero que tenemos aquí?- Comentó el muchacho pelilargo, el que se parecía muchísimo a Yoh- Pero si es nuestra amiga la pianista.

-Y nada más y nada menos que acompañada de Yoh.- Comentó otro de los que estaban allí.

Ante esta acusación Yoh se rio sonoramente, él sabía perfectamente que es lo que se estaban imaginando sus amigos. Anna, por su parte, ignoró los comentarios de esos pobretones que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que estar todo el día allí y fue directa para su casa.

-Hermanito.- escucho Yoh a sus espaldas.- ¿No me digas que has tardado porque estabas con ella?- Le preguntó con un brillo en los ojos que Yoh no supo si era de malicia o de enfado.

-No, que va.- Le contestó lo más calmado que podía.

Escuchó una puerta abrirse y supo que Anna ya se iba para adentro. Se giró para mirarla y antes de que entrara se despidió

-Hasta otro día Anna.- Y la puerta se cerró.

Yoh se quedó mirando hacia esa dirección y sonrió. Esa chica le gustaba, no solo por su aspecto físico sino que su carácter le llamaba la atención. Definitivamente tendría que hacerse su amigo, costase lo que costase.

* * *

Miró el calendario que colgaba de la pared. Ya era 22 de Diciembre y pronto seria navidad lo que significaba que se acercaba el día del recital. Cogió el chocolate caliente que se acababa de preparar y se fue directa a la sala donde estaba su piano.

Desde hacía una semana que estaba de vacaciones y eso le venía bien pues así podría aprovechar para practicar la partitura. Además, gracias a las nevadas que han estado cayendo los tipos esos no se aparecieron por su plazoleta lo que le permitía tocar tranquila.

-Muy bien, pues sigamos.- Se dijo para ella.

Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a empezar el teléfono empezó a sonar inundando la habitación de un sonido desagradable y molesto.

Se levantó del asiento maldiciendo a la persona que había osado a perturbar su tranquilidad y cogió el teléfono de mala gana. Prácticamente ladro un saludo; sin embargo, se tranquilizó al escuchar la voz de su madre.

-Hola cariño.- Le saludó Scarlet a su hija.

-¿Qué pasa mamá?- Le dijo resoplando.- ¿A qué se debe la llamada?

-Necesito que me hagas un favor.- Le pidió en un susurro pues sabia como era el carácter de su hija y debido al tono que estaba empleando seguro que la había interrumpido.

Suspiró hondamente. Sólo a su madre se le ocurrían cosas que hacer cuando estaba muy ocupada.

-¿Qué quieres?- Contestó al fin, aunque en su tono de voz se notaba la molestia.

-Necesito que vayas de compras.

-"Genial."- Pensó. Debería salir de casa con este frio que hacía.- ¿Qué es lo que tengo que comprar?

-Pues veras…

Harta, harta, harta y mil veces harta. Si no era para comprar ropa, era para comprar comida y si no era para comida, era para utensilios de limpieza. En este caso… eran las tres.

Llevaba en cada mano dos o tres bolsas repartidas entre comida y cosas para limpiar, en uno de sus brazos reposaba el traje que acababa de recoger de la tintorería y en otro reposaba el paraguas que casi se le cae en dos ocasiones.

Era un milagro que pudiera mantener el equilibrio con tantas cosas colgadas de ellas, y más milagro aun que no se le haya caído nada todavía. Sin embargo, cierta persona se cruzó en su camino, por segunda vez, y casi se choca con él.

-¿Tu otra vez?- Le reprendió cuando lo esquivó.

El muchacho sólo se rio tontamente y le saludó, estaba muy contento de haberse topado con ella.

-¿Es que me estas siguiendo o qué?.- Le espetó de mala gana.

-No que va. Vengo de comprar el pan.- Le dijo levantando su brazo para enseñarle la bolsa.-¿Y tú de dónde vienes?

La rubia lo miró con incredulidad a la persona que iba al lado suyo, ¿es que no veía todas las bolsas que tenía en sus brazos?

-Creo que es obvio.- Le dijo con voz inexpresiva volviendo a fijar la vista al frente.

Entonces Yoh se fijó, tenia muchísimas bolsas en sus brazos. Y si… ¿y si la ayudaba? Aunque pensándoselo mejor, con el carácter que tiene seguramente le diría que no pero no perdía nada por intentar.

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- Le preguntó al fin tímidamente.

Anna se extrañó que le hiciera una petición como esa pero no era una mala idea. Ya que estaba ahí, podría usarlo a su favor y que llevase las cosas por ella.

-Está bien.-Le contestó, para incredulidad del castaño.- Toma todas estas bolsas.

Yoh casi se cae cuando Anna le tiró todas las bolsas que llevaba. Le parecía excesivo, él solo se prestó a ayudar pero no le importaba, al contrario estaba contento de poder acompañarla a su casa.

-¿Compras para navidad?- Cuestionó con la idea de hacer conversación.

-Algunas cosas si, otras cosas no.- Respondió sin muchas ganas de hablar. Ella solo quería que le llevasen las cosas a su casa no que se hicieran amigos.

Siguieron caminando en un profundo silencio que para el chico era bastante incomodo. Entre cargar las bolsas de la rubia, que estaban muy pesadas, y el silencio entre ambos el camino se le estaba haciendo excesivamente largo.

-Y... ¿Tienes algún plan para navidad?-Volvió a cuestionar para ver si se podría entablar una conversación medianamente normal.

-No.- Fue la simple respuesta de Kiouyama quien siguió caminando tranquilamente.

-¿No?- Se impresionó el muchacho. Ahí veía su oportunidad para hablar.- Pues yo he quedado con todos los chicos luego de la cena, si quieres te puedes venir.- La invitó indirectamente y en su interior estaba deseando que dijera que sí.

-¿Estás loco?- Se impresionó la rubia por la invitación.- Ni a la esquina iría con vosotros.

Yoh ya no habló más en todo lo que restaba de camino, para qué si era imposible mantener una conversación con ella. Aunque, no importaba cuán borde fuera, a él le gustaba y mucho.

* * *

Una tormenta de nieve los había sorprendido a mitad de camino provocando que lo poco que llevase Anna en sus brazos pasara al castaño para poder abrir su paraguas.

Primero pensó en dejar a Yoh fuera del paraguas, total que se mojara a ella que más le daba. Pero luego recapacitó y se fijó en que llevaba sus compras y el traje de su madre así que sin más remedio dejó que se metiera con ella debajo del objeto que los resguardaría de la lluvia.

Los sonrojos afloraron en las mejillas de ambos ya que estaban los dos muy juntos. Anna deseaba llegar pronto a casa para que el niñato este se alejara de ella; sin embargo, Yoh, aunque estaba sonrojado, se encontraba comodo y de lo más sonriente.

Cuando llegaron a casa de la chica, el castaño dejó las cosas en la entrada, no sabía si a Anna le molestaría que entrase en su vivienda, y se dispuso a ir.

La rubia se pensó por un momento si dejarlo entrar o no, después de todo estaba nevando a mares y el pobre le había ayudado con sus compras. Se mordió el labio inferior y tomo una decisión.

-Si quieres… puedes entrar.- Dijo en un susurro casi inaudible pero que el chico sí que lo oyó.

-¿Estás segura? ¿Tus padres no se molestaran?- Se impresionó el muchacho ante dicha propuesta aunque se moría de ganas por ver el hogar de la chica.

-Mis padres no están.- Contestó mientras se apartaba de la puerta para que él entrara.- Además, sólo será hasta que pare la tormenta.

El Asakura menor entró lentamente mirándolo todo. La casa era hermosa además de grande, había algunos retratos colgados en las paredes en donde aparecía toda la familia. Sonrió al ver una de Anna cuando pequeña.

-Pasa al salón.- Le comunicó y volvió su vista hacía ella.- Siéntate, voy a preparar algo de té.

El castaño hizo caso enseguida y se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones. La madre de Anna debería tener muy buen gusto con todo pues la casa estaba bellamente decorada.

A los pocos minutos Anna volvió con una bandeja, dos tazas y una tetera humeante. Que afortunado se sentía, probaría un té hecho especialmente por Anna. Sirvió un poco en ambas tazas y se sentó en un sillón distinto de donde el estaba.

El silencio volvió a predominar entre ellos aunque esta vez era un silencio cómodo.

Anna se preguntaba desde cuando ella dejaba entrar a desconocidos en su casa y, sobre todo, si era uno de los niñatos que perturbaban su tranquilidad. Por otra parte, Yoh pensaba en Anna.

Sentía una atracción muy fuerte para con ella, cuando se metieron bajo el paraguas sintió como mariposas revoloteaban en su estomago y no comprendía el porqué. Le gustaba, sí; le parecía bonita, también; pero le parecía extraño que se comportara como cualquier adolescente frente a su primer amor.

Sacudió su cabeza y se dispuso a disfrutar del té que le había preparado Anna y de la presencia silenciosa de ésta.

* * *

Y el día de navidad llegó trayendo paz y tranquilidad a todo los hogares. Las calles aun seguían nevadas lo que le daba a la ciudad una estampa preciosa.

Por desgracia, había personas que la navidad no les gustaba, quizás por la pérdida de un familiar o cualquier acontecimiento desagradable en esas fechas. Anna era una de esas personas pero no tenían nada que ver las razones antes mencionadas.

Hacía poco menos de una hora que la cena entre su pequeña familia había terminado y ella era la encargada de recoger las cosas, en realidad lo hacía porque no había nadie para recogerla, se encontraba sola en casa como todos los años.

_La cena transcurrió con normalidad. Su madre había hecho un pavo al horno riquísimo, la verdad es que su madre cocinaba muy bien, y luego brindaron con un poco de champan para celebrar la navidad._

_-Cariño, ya nos vamos.- Le comunicó su madre poniéndose el hermoso abrigo de visón._

_-Que os lo paséis bien.- Contestó simplemente con voz áspera_

_Su madre se dio cuenta de la expresión en su cara que, aunque Anna nunca lo admitiese, mostraba una pizca de tristeza y soledad._

_-¿No quieres que te llevemos a casa de una de tus amigas?.-Le preguntó amablemente Scarlet acercándose a su hija._

_-No mamá, así estoy bien.- Contestó muy neutral._

_-¿De verdad? Además, así no te sentirás tan sola.- Intentó convencerla._

_-Déjala Scarlet, ya te ha dicho que no.- Interrumpió la conversación madre e hija el patriarca abriendo la puerta para irse.- Te espero afuera, no tardes que se nos hará tarde._

_La señora Kiouyama frunció el ceño viendo a su marido salir. Volvió su vista hacia Anna e intentó convencerla una vez más._

_-No mamá, tú ve y pásatelo bien.- Le dijo abrazándola en forma de despedida._

Y ahora se encontraba sola, como cada 24 de Diciembre aunque, como ya estaba acostumbrada, no le importaba mucho.

Se puso su pijama, volvió hacia la cocina a hacerse un chocolate caliente para contrarrestar el frio y, una vez hecho, se fue hacia la sala del piano. Ya que estaba sola aprovecharía para practicar porque mañana por la mañana era el recital y le tenía que salir perfecto.

Empezó a tocar suavemente, la verdad es que le salía bastante bien. Escuchó ruidos en el exterior y, con la taza en la mano, se acercó a la ventana para ver que es lo que pasaba.

Y ahí estaban otra vez los ruidosos de los Bboys que siquiera por ser fiesta se vestían bien. Habían hecho una pequeña hoguera para calentarse mientras se contaban cosas al parecer muy divertidas. Su mirada se volvió triste, se quedo mirando el crepitar de las llamas y por un momento sintió envidia.

Ellos, que prácticamente eran escoria de la sociedad, se lo estaban pasando en grande mientras ella estaba sola y aburrida en casa. Que injusta era la vida.

Sintió una mirada penetrante sobre su persona y entonces lo vio. Yoh la estaba mirando fijamente con una sonrisa en la cara. Cuando ella posó su vista en él, el muchacho le saludó con su mano e hizo una señal como pidiéndole que bajara. Ella negó con la cabeza y Yoh hizo un puchero muy gracioso que le sacó una sonrisa a Anna. Se despidió de él con la mano y volvió adentro de su casa mientras una lágrima silenciosa se escurría por su mejilla con tristeza.

* * *

Se miraba al espejo una y otra vez. El peinado que le había hecho su madre parecía más bien para una niña de cinco años en vez de una de diecinueve, el vestido no podía ser más llamativo, entiéndase que era celeste con flores en rosa fucsia, y los zapatos… solo llevaba una hora con esos zapatos y ya le dolían todo los pies.

Escucho los aplausos de la gente lo que significaba que su compañera ya había terminado y por ende…

-"Ya me toca a mí".- Y el pánico se apodero nuevamente de ella.

Estuvo prácticamente toda la noche ensayando y le salía perfectamente bien entonces ¿Por qué los nervios? Claro, necesitaba hacerlo bien sino, con sus actuales notas mas esta, seguramente le suspenderían el año y no lo podía permitir.

-Anna.- Escuchó que la llamaban pero no hizo caso, estaba demasiado entretenida intentando parar sus nervios.

-¿Anna me escuchas?- La volvieron a llamar pero esta vez sí miró.

Se trataba de su amiga, sino es que única amiga, Kazuki que la llamaba porque le tocaba a ella tocar. Suspiró y volvió a suspirar y subió hacia el escenario lentamente.

Miró a toda la gente y volvió a ponerse nerviosa, se acercó al piano que a comparación del suyo era de un color negro carbón.

-"Mi vestido no podía desentonar más con el piano".- Pensó en un vano intento de calmar sus nervios.

Empezó a tocar suavemente nota tras nota y, cuando hubo cogido más confianza con el piano, tocó la pieza musical como si la supiera de toda la vida.

Parecía que sus dedos se movían por si solos. Le estaba saliendo verdaderamente bien y por ello esbozó una diminuta sonrisa. Desvió un momento los ojos del piano para mirar disimuladamente al público.

Su madre se encontraba de lo más emocionada mirándola tocar, con las manos juntas en su pecho y los ojos fijos en ella; sin embargo, su padre parecía de lo más aburrido y se entretenía mirando a todos sitios menos a ella.

No el importó y volvió su vista hacia el piano, ya solo le faltaba la mitad de la partitura y aun no había fallado. Eso era buena señal hasta que la puerta del teatro nacional de Tokio se abrió y volvió a desviar la mirada para ver quien acababa de entrar.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y estuvo a punto de fallar cuando lo vio a "él" en aquel lugar, ¿Qué rayos hacia ahí? ¿Cómo se había enterado de que tocaba en ese lugar?

Le sonrió en forma de saludo y ella lo único que pudo hacer fue desviar la vista de nuevo hacia el piano, roja como tomate, deseando acabar.

Dos, tres notas más y se acabo, al fin concluyó el recital. Se levantó del piano lentamente, ahora le dolían aun más los pies, y hizo una breve inclinación para despedirse y se fue del escenario bajo los aplausos de las personas que allí estaban.

Cuando se levantó del asiento fijó su vista a donde supuestamente debería de estar el castaño pero no estaba, quizás y esa música tan clásica le aburría y por eso se había ido.

Entro al baño y se lavó la cara. Se sentía contenta y satisfecha, le había salido muy bien, no se equivocó ni una vez y se ganó miles de aplausos del público.

Iba a salir de allí cuando una mano la empujó hacia uno de los cubículos donde estaban los orinales individuales y antes de que gritara le tapó la boca con la otra mano. Miró a su agresor y al darse cuenta de quién era se tranquilizó.

-¿Qué haces aquí Yoh?.- Le cuestionó en cuanto se vio liberada.

-Vaya, que hermosa estas Anna.-Le dijo embelesado mirándola de arriba abajo, ignorando la pregunta anterior.

Las mejillas de Anna se tiñeron de rojo debido a sus palabras y al escrutinio de la que era expuesta.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí Yoh?- Volvió a repetir la pregunta pero esta vez con tono amenazador.

-Bueno… veras…- Comenzó, pero no termino pues le daba vergüenza decirlo.- Vine a verte tocar el piano…

Anna se dio cuenta de que la frase aun no la había acabado así que le zarandeo y le presionó para que contestara de una vez. Ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Vamos Yoh, no tengo toda la noche.

-Pues venia a preguntarte si…- Paró un momento, cogió aire y lo soltó de una vez.- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

_**Continuará…**_

* * *

**_Notas finales_**: _Hola de nuevo. Ya se, ya se, este cap. parece mas uno para navidad que para estas fechas ¿no? Pero bueno, no voy a esperar hasta navidad para subirlo. Espero que os haya gustado y ahora, una serie de preguntas:_

_ ¿Que le contestara Anna? ¿Le dira que si? ¿Le dira que no?_

_Bien, pues nos veremos el proximo viernes con otro de mis fics, que no se cual subir, aunque bueno mejor asi es sorpresa. Entonces, nos vemos. Bye!_

_By:Seyram Asakura_


	3. Conocernos mejor

_**Notas iniciales:** Bueno, aqui otro capitulo de Polos Opuestos, para que Kei vea que si cumplo :D Espero que os guste a todos._

_**Disclaimer:** No me pertenece los personajes de SK, los demás son completamente mios._

_**

* * *

**__**Capitulo 3: **__Conocernos mejor_

-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- Le preguntó mirándola tímidamente a los ojos.

Anna lo separó de ella bruscamente. Estaba de más decir que estaba sorprendida ¿Qué quería que saliera con él? Pero si casi no se conocían, solo habían hablado una vez y ni siquiera le caía bien.

-Ni en tus mas pervertidos sueños idiota.- Le contestó con brusquedad.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?-Cuestionó confundido viendo como intentaba alejarse lo más que podía de él.

-¿Qué tiene de malo? ¡Todo!-Le espetó duramente mientras lo volvía a empujar para que la dejara salir de allí.- Ni a la esquina iría contigo, mucho menos para ser tu…

-Un momento, un momento.- La interrumpió para que no continuara.

El castaño se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando por su cabecita y en principio no sonaba nada mal pero luego, al imaginárselo, se largo a reír. ¿Ella y el siendo novios?

-No le veo la gracia estúpido.- Bufó molesta.- ¿Acaso te estás riendo de mi?

Yoh no podía parar de reír, es que la escena le parecía tan graciosa. Sin embargo, al ver la mirada amenazadora de la chica temió por su vida e intentó por todos los medios no soltar ninguna carcajada más.

-Lo que quería decir es si saldrías a dar un paseo conmigo.- Le dijo seriamente y con la mirada más inocente jamás vista.

La rubia se quedó paralizada con los ojos sumamente abiertos ¿A eso se estaba refiriendo?

-"Pero que estúpida que soy".- Se regañó mentalmente.

-No soy tan poco romántico como para pedirle a una chica ser mi novia en un espacio tan reducido como un baño.- Continuo hablando con una sonrisa divertida.

Las pálidas mejillas de Kiouyama se tiñeron de un tono carmesí. Estaba tan increíblemente avergonzada que no podía siquiera hablar.

-"Tierra trágame"

-Entonces… ¿Aceptas?- Volvió a preguntarle con la sonrisa mas encantadora que tenia esperando escuchar un sí de sus labios.

Tal pregunta despertó a la rubia de su ensimismamiento. ¿Debería salir con él o mandarlo al diablo? Admitía que aquel muchacho era una buena persona y la había ayudado en una ocasión, no le molestaba su compañía en lo absoluto, al contrario, y no le había hecho nada malo, pero…

-Está bien.- Aceptó no muy convencida de su decisión.- Cuándo y a qué hora.

-¿Qué te parece hoy a las cuatro de la tarde?- Pregunto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Muy bien, pues en el parque Tomiya te espero.- Le contestó terminando así la conversación. Le dolían los pies, quería quitarse ese horrible vestido y deseaba irse a su casa a descansar.

Mientras tanto Yoh se montaba un baile personal en su cabeza. Estaba feliz y no era para menos, la chica que le robaba el sueño y que siempre estaba en sus pensamientos había aceptado en dar un paseo con él.

Se fue acercando a ella lentamente hasta quedar a centímetros de ella y rápidamente se agacho y le dio un beso de agradecimiento en la mejilla provocando el sonrojo en la rubia chica.

-Gracias.- Le dijo en un susurro y se encamino hacia la puerta.

Anna se había quedado pasmada cosa que duró muy poco pues, segundo después se agacho para agarrar algo con lo que golpearle.

-En serio estas hermosa con ese vestido.- Llamó su atención con esas palabras y sin más se fue pues veía claramente en sus ojos que pretendía golpearlo con el zapato que tenía en la mano.

* * *

-¿Dónde se habrá metido esa copia barata?- volvió a quejarse Hao por enésima vez en esa fría mañana de invierno.

-Dijo que tenía algo que hacer Hao, no te desesperes.- Dijo Ren Tao, el chico más serio de la pandilla, apoyado en la pared.

-Sí, pero no dijo que iba a tardarse toda la maldita mañana.- Contestó Horekeu Usui golpeando un pobre banco que nada tenía que ver con la tardanza del castaño menor.

Los tres estaban en la plazoleta frente a la casa de Anna. Habían quedado allí para practicar un poco ya que tenían un duelo la semana próxima y algunos pasos aun no le salían bien.

Sin embargo, uno de los integrantes de grupo decidió no pasarse por aquel lugar. Yoh le dijo esa misma mañana a su hermano que tardaría un poco en regresar y eso tenia de los nervios a todos puesto que llevaba más de cuatro horas de retraso.

-Cuando lo pille se va…

La canción que anunciaba una llamada interrumpió la queja de Hao y, tomando con fuerza el móvil, miró quien era. Una sonrisa maliciosa dio a entender a Horo y a Ren que era Yoh el que llamaba.

-Hola hermanito ¿Te lo estas pasando bien?- Le saludó con sorna en cuanto cogió la llamada.

-Lo siento Hao no voy a poder ir.- Se disculpó el menor de los gemelos.

-¡¿Y ahora lo dices?- Le gritó el pelilargo a lo que Yoh tuvo que apartarse del auricular si quería conservar la audición del oído derecho.

-Eh… si. Ya te lo explico luego tengo prisa, adiós.- Y colgó por si acaso se le ocurría gritarle de nuevo.

Hao estaba que echaba humo por las orejas y eso les bastó a sus acompañantes para alejarse algunos metros de él.

-Os juro que esta noche me vuelvo hijo único.

* * *

Anna salió del cubículo respirando entrecortadamente. No podía estar más furiosa por insolencia que había cometido ese… ese estúpido ¿Quién le había dado permiso para besarla? Se acercó al lavabo y se refrescó la cara intentando bajar la ira.

-Anna ¿Quién era ese muchacho?.- Le preguntó Kazuki con un brillo extraño en los ojos.

-No era nadie.- Le contestó la rubia mientras se volvía hacia ella.

Anna pasó de largo a su amiga y cogió las ropas que había traído puestas desde su casa hasta el teatro para quitarse ese horrible vestido mientras Kazuki parloteaba sobre lo bueno que estaba Yoh y lo guapo que era. Harta de su retahíla se volvió hacia ella dispuesta a callarla de una vez.

-Si tanto te gusta, sal tú con el hoy.- Le dijo con voz áspera en tanto sacaba unos cómodos pantalones y un jersey.

-¿Ibas a salir con él?.- Cuestiono impresionada. Hasta donde ella sabía, Anna no era propensa a estar con chicos.- Oh dios mío Anna, eso es genial. ¡Por fin tendrás novio!.

Kiouyama lanzó un bufido mientras se terminaba de vestir y la observó con una mirada que hecha fuego.

-No es genial. No me interesa tener novio y menos un niñato como él.

-Que aburrida eres.- Le espetó mirando cómo se iba hacia afuera y siguiéndola rato después.

Buscaron un sitio libre y ambas se sentaron en absoluto silencio. Kazuki sería su única amiga pero a veces podía ser detestable y cansina, justo como ahora.

-¿Tus padres saben que vas a salir con ese chico? –Preguntó de nuevo apoyando los codos sobre la mesa y su cabeza sobre sus manos, con total atención a lo que le iba a contestar la rubia.

-No.-Fue su simple respuesta.

-¿Te gusta?

-No

-Oh, pero si es muy guapo.-contesto con verdadera devoción en cada una de sus palabras.

-Ya te he dicho que si tanto te gusta sal tu con el.- Le dijo aburrida de tanta admiración por alguien tan cutre y pobre como el pelicastaño.

-Si me lo hubiera pedido sin duda le contestó que sí.

Anna miro incrédulamente a su amiga, siquiera lo conocía y se iba arriesgar a salir con él, pero… ¿Ella no iba a hacer lo mismo? ¿No iba a salir con un completo desconocido esta tarde? Sacudió su cabeza quitándose esas ideas de su mente, no era un completo desconocido, había hablado e incluso lo había metido en su casa.

-¿Por qué sales con el si no te gusta?- Le preguntó maliciosamente al ver que su amiga no daba señales de tener los pies en la tierra.

Anna se quedó pensando en la pregunta de su amiga y en la posible respuesta que le daría, aquella que nunca llegó puesto que no sabía que contestar.

* * *

Salió del baño completamente mojado y con una sola toalla amarrada alrededor de su cintura, entro en su habitación cerrando la puerta de un golpe y puso la música a todo volumen mientras revolvía tosa la ropa de su armario. Sacaba pantalones y camisetas y las tiraba encima de la cama, por increíble que pareciera esta vez su ropa no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

Hoy quería verse estupendamente bien, estar a la altura de su elegancia y belleza pero toda la ropa que tenia era justamente al contrario de cómo él se quería ver.

-Maldición, necesito renovar mi armario.- Susurró mirando unos pantalones que quizás podría servirle.

Hacia como seis meses que no tenía una cita con ninguna chica y desde que su ex novia lo dejó había decaído en las dotes de romeo. Estaba sumamente nervioso y las pocas prendas que tenía no hacían más que alterarlo aun más.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió escandalosamente pero el susodicho no se percato por tener el volumen tan alto. La puerta se volvió a cerrar con la misma agresividad mientras el mayor de los Asakuras entraba directamente y observaba a su hermano batallando consigo mismo sin hacerle el menor caso.

-¡Yoh!.- Lo llamó tranquilamente peor con el tono de voz alta.

El Asakura menor no se entero del llamado de su hermano y seguía desordenando la ropa de aquí para allá. Hao, harto de ser ignorado, se acerco al equipo de música y lo apago de un puñetazo que de seguro había roto algo.

Yoh se asustó por el golpe y el súbito silencio que había impregnado la habitación, se dio la vuelta con los ojos bien abiertos y trago saliva cuando vio a su hermano mirarlo con el entrecejo fruncido y cruzado de brazos.

-Al fin te veo.- Dijo Hao para cortar el silencio que se había creado.-¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuvimos esperándote?

-No.- Contesto simplemente para no enfadar más a su hermano.

-¡Cuarto horas Yoh! Cuatro estupendísimas horas que perdimos de ensayo. ¿Qué tienes que decir antes eso?- Le espetó duramente mientras se acercaba despacio hacia él.

-Tenía algo importante que hacer.- Respondió suavemente intentando calmar la ira de Hao.

-¿Y qué es eso más importante?- Cuestiono con curiosidad al ver las mejillas de su hermano teñirse de un color carmesí.

-Esto… invite a una chica a salir.- Contestó en un simple susurro mientras sentía su cara arder.- Lo siento Hao, la próxima vez…

-¡Hasta que al fin dejas la depresión!.- Lo cortó su hermano mientras se acercaba para darle un abrazo.- ¿Problemas con la ropa?

La cara de Yoh era un poema, no se creía lo que veía. Primero Hao se enfada por haberlos dejado tirados y ahora se alegra de que le haya pedido salir a una chica de la cual él dictaba estar "enamorado".

-Ey Yoh, que te estoy hablando.- Le llamó la atención dándole un pequeño coscorrón.

-Ah sí, un problema con la ropa. No sé que ponerme.- Le dijo rascándose la cabeza-

- Eso no es problema, yo te presto la mía.- Le sugirió pasándole un brazo por sus hombros y dirigiéndole a su habitación.-¿Por cierto quién es?

-Anna.

* * *

Miro su reloj de pulsera y se impresiono de lo tarde que era, el tiempo se le había pasado demasiado rápido. Faltaban solo diez minutos para que fuera la hora que había quedado con Yoh y a ella no le gustara llegar tarde a los sitios, fuera quien fuese el que la estuviera esperando.

-Ya me voy.- Le comunicó a Kazuki y a una compañera del conservatorio que se había sentado con ellas a almorzar.

-¿Ya?-Le preguntó su amiga emocionada.

-Sí, se me ha hecho tarde.- Le respondió levantándose y cogiendo su bolso.

-¿A dónde va?- Cuestionó Mitsuki, la compañera que se había sentado con ellas.

-A ver a su novio.- Contestó un poco más alto de lo normal para que Anna se enterara pues ya estaba un poco lejos de la mesa.

-No es mi novio.- Bufó Kyouyama volviéndose hacia ellas con cara enfurruñada y se volvió a encaminar hacia la puerta con el sonido de la risa de Kazuki resonando en su odio.

Era odiosa a veces, sabía que a ella no le interesaban los hombres, todavía no, y aun así le molestaba siempre con eso, era irritante. Antes siquiera de que pudiese poner la mano en el pomo de la puerta una voz de hombre le sobresalto.

-¿A dónde vas?.- Le preguntó su padre al verla tan dispuesta a salir.

-Que quedado.- Le contesto sin muchas ganas de hablar.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Con quién?.- Le dijo esta vez su madre intrigada.

Suspiro con pesadez y se volvió para encararlos. Era cierto que ella no acostumbraba a salir, más bien siempre se quedaba en casa viendo telenovelas o tocando el piano pero eso no le daba derecho a interrogarla cada vez que desease dar un paseo, ya era lo suficiente mayor como para estar dando explicaciones a nadie.

-Hace un par de días me llamo una antigua compañera del instituto y se le ocurrió vernos de nuevo.

Sin esperar ninguna recomendación ni contestación de sus padres, termino de abrir la puerta y salió de aquel lugar lo más rápido que podía. Gracias al cuestionamiento que le habían hecho como si fuese una criminal, había perdido cinco minuto de los diez que le quedaban para llegar.

Iba al paso más rápido que le daban sus piernas, no quería q ese tipo la viese como una irresponsable y una impuntual y por eso es que iba tan rápido que ni siquiera esperaba a que el semáforo cambiara a verde.

-"¿_Por qué diablos me tiene que preocupar lo que piense ese niñato de mi?"_

Llegó en tiempo record al parque; sin embargo se olvido de un pequeño detalle: no había propuesto lugar. Con un suspiro de cansancio, fue buscándolo por todo los lugares hasta hallarlo en un columpio sentado meciéndose involuntariamente. No sabía por qué pero esa escena le saco a la fría Anna una sonrisa.

Con paso lento se acercó hacia él quien no se dio cuenta de su presencia hasta que le llamo la atención.

-Siento llegar tarde.- Se disculpo sentándose en el columpio contiguo el cual estaba vacío.

Yoh se sobresalto porque no la esperaba pero en cuanto la miró sonrió de forma encantadora. Si, esta mañana se veía hermosa con el vestido, pero ese aspecto desarreglado y casual la hacía ver aun más hermosa.

-No pasa nada, tampoco llevo tanto tiempo aquí.- Le dijo en forma de saludo.

Y, en un silencio para nada incomodo, ambos empezaron a mecerse en aquel columpio.

Anna se preguntaba el por qué esta muchacho despertaba cierta paz y tranquilidad cuando estaba con él. Siempre que estaba a su lado, sentía como si todos sus problemas desapareciesen, y sin duda alguna se sentía muy cómoda con él y con su sola presencia.

-Estuviste genial esta mañana en el recital.- La alagó cortando el silencio en el que se habían sumido.

-Gracias.- Le agradeció apenada, si quiera sus padres se habían parado a felicitarla pero este completo ignorante de la música clásica si lo había hecho.

Dejaron de lados los columpios y decidieron en silencio dar un paseo por el parque. Estaba bastante tranquilo, solo había un par de parejas paseando y algunos que otros niños corriendo. No era de extrañarse, ya que ese día de invierno se había levantado más frio de lo normal.

-¿Te apetece un helado?.- La invitó Yoh con una sonrisa infantil en su cara de hombre.

-¿Con el frio que hace?- Se sorprendió Anna pues lo que a ella se le apetecia ahora era estar en su casa con una buena taza de chocolate caliente entre las manos.

-Por su puesto, es cuando más ricos están.

Kyouyama no protestó y acepto la invitación, no era de todo los días que alguien la invitaba a algo, aunque fuese a un helado en pleno invierno. Se acercaron a uno de los puestecillos que allí había y pidieron uno de chocolate, para Anna, y otro de naranja para Yoh.

-Tienes razón.- Le dijo la rubia comiendo su helado.- Están más ricos en invierno.

El pelicastaño sonrió alegremente y siguió lamiendo su helado con verdadero entusiasmo. El sabor naranjas era uno de sus preferidos, y no solo eso sino también el color y las naranjas en sí.

Cuando se hubieron terminado el aperitivo, se dirigieron a unas de las fuentes que había en el centro del parque la cual tenía el agua congelada. Ambos se sentaron en el borde en completo silencio ya que no tenían nada que decir.

Anna fijo su vista en el hielo el cual le devolvía su reflejo. Tenía los pelos muy desordenados y la cara colorada del frio. Se fijó en el reflejo de Yoh quien le devolvió la sonrisa sonrojándola aun más.

-¿Cómo sabias que tocaba?- Cuestionó pues no se le había quitado esa duda de la cabeza desde que el arribó aquel lugar.

-Mi madre me lo dijo, ella estaba allí.- Le contestó apartando la mirada y fijándola en los árboles del parque.

Anna lo miro por sobre su hombro y otra duda atacó su cabeza, pero no quería dejarla salir, tenía miedo lo que el pudiera contestarle. Armándose de valor se atrevió a preguntar.

-¿Por qué me has invitado a salir?

A Yoh esta pregunta le sorprendió en sobremanera y también lo abochorno. Sus mejillas se tiñeron del color del fuego haciéndole temer a Anna. Sabía lo que le contestaría, lo sabía y eso la ponía nerviosa. Sin embargo, lo que Yoh pronuncio fue totalmente distinto a lo que ella imaginaba, pero no la dejaba tranquila.

-Quería… quería conocerte mejor.

-¿Por qué?- Soltó como reflejo y sin siquiera darse cuenta.-Quiero decir… ¿para qué? No lo entiendo.

El Asakura menor sonrió muy a su pesar y agacho la cabeza intentando cubrir con sus pelos su cara. No le podía decir que le gustaba, eso la ahuyentaría pero debía de darle una contestación, por muy simple y estúpida que fuese.

-Me llamas la atención.

La rubia se sonrojo hasta las raíces de los pelos. ¿Eso significaba que le gustaba o simplemente le llama la atención su carácter? Un movimiento a su lado la saco de su ensimismamiento y vio como Yoh se levantaba de la fuente y metía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón mirando hacia el horizonte.

-¿Damos un paseo?

Ambos continuaron paseando por el parque en absoluto silencio, solo acompañados con la presencia del otro, hasta que las luces del sol del atardecer se mostraron por entre los arboles desnudos anunciando que muy pronto anochecería.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?.- Sugirió Yoh mirándole por primera vez desde que le había dicho que le llamaba la atención.

-No gracias.- Le agradeció desechando su oferta.

Anna emprendió su camino sin mirar atrás mientras Yoh la miraba con una sonrisa tierna y dulce, le gustaba y mucho, e intentaría hacer lo que fuese por conocerla mejor y ganarse su amistad y su confianza.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

**_Notas de la autora:_**

_Bien, espero que os haya gustado, a mi especialmente no, no le encuentro sentido pero... es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido. Mis dotes de escritura han ido decayendo desde que cierta persona no me ha querido renovar el contrato, asi que hecharles las culpas a ella :D_

_En fin, el 99% de las peronas que me enviaron review creyeron que Yoh le estaba pidiendo ser su novia pero... tachan, no es eso lo que estaba pidiendo, logre lo que queria :)_

_Agradecimientos a:_

_Ludy Phorsha, Annasak2, Anna Mary Marian, Majo Sonolu, Kai M. Kyouyama Asakura, Criistii206, Kaorii-chan, Lulaanitaanimefreshi, Anna Kyouyama 7, (buaf, cuantos reviews y enmcima me los estoy pensando en contestar xD)_

_En fin, hasta el proximo, Bye!_

_By: Seyram Asakura_


End file.
